Jack Snow
Jack Snow is the former Mesozoic Ivory Ranger, and deceased. Biography Jack is a clone created from DNA stolen from Tommy Oliver and a woman identified only as "QM." In his fake memories, however, he was the product of a one-night stand, raised believing that his parents had been killed in a monster attack, and thus hating both monster and Rangers equally. He named himself, Jack because he liked it, Snow because it was snowing at the time. Jack went from foster home to foster home, suffering abuse in most of them. When he was eight, his alcoholic foster mother Martha held his left hand against a stovetop when he hid her vodka; finding them, his equally alcoholic foster father started shooting. Jack was hit in the arm, and both of the couple went to prison. In a later foster home, he was shoved into a wall of farming equipment by one of the other children on a field trip, gashing his entire back open on an old plow blade. Finally leaving the foster care system, Jack traveled the world, learning multiple languages and skills. He finally returned to Northside, and the orphanage he'd spent his first few years in, just in time to find a Mesomorpher. Determining to protect the civilians of the city from both Rangers and monsters, he began using it, keeping his identity secret as long as he could. He was the one to stop the rogue Akra who stole Kev's morpher, though Jack destroyed it as the Mesozoic Rangers arrived. Like the other Hosts, Jack was knocked out by the deactivation signal from the Silverstar, and then weakened when the Rangers' counter-wave washed over Northside. However, he witnessed his friend Ry being kidnapped by Monitors, and followed them onto the Silverstar before the ship lifted off. Hiding in the ventilation system-cum-network of emergency passages, he slipped into the Main Cloning Chamber, met Belle, and began plotting the ship's takeover. Letting Belle use his morpher, Jack locked down the ship and led a contingent of newly-awakened clones to storm the bridge. The geniuses piloted it back to Earth, and Jack temporarily allied with the other Rangers. However, on Jack's birthday, he admitted to Ry that he actually liked the Rangers less; in his eyes, all of the deaths that had resulted from their anti-Akra wave were their fault. He hated the Akra more, that was the only real reason he continued fighting with the Mesozoic Giants. A combination of urgency and vengeful feelings led him to threaten Tiffany Grace-Drake several times in interrogations, even attempting to take one of her eyeballs to access a retinal scan before Kev stopped him. This did not help the two Rangers' relationship any, and neither did any of either Ranger's later actions. After Tiffany's escape, Jack took to his Zord, fighting off the Akra battleship and then going after the Monitors and scientists on the ground. Mary later confronted him on this, but Jack dismissed it as necessary--just as Tiffany's berserk brother arrived and attacked Mary. Realizing that the Akra's presence meant other Akra in the ship, Jack abandoned his half-sister to the crazed killer and fought off the others. In the process, the Akra Queen accidentally fried his nearly brain-dead Akra trying to take him over again. Killing all but one of the Akra, Jack took Monitor Athena to a nearby abandoned warehouse, where he tortured her for information about the other Akra in the city. He relayed the information to the others, enabling them to track down most of the remaining Akra, but then Tawny found him. Being a very recent victim of torture herself, Tawny attacked Jack, and after a fierce battle, overpowered him. Accepting his fate, Jack handed off his morpher to her, asking her to keep it, and thanked her for not being Kev. Then she shot him between the eyes, killing him instantly. Personality Jack was boisterous and self-confident as an Akra Host; confidently self-righteous with a superficial charm, and a deep-set disgust for Power Rangers and the monsters they fought. The freed Jack was clumsier, forgetful, moody but capable of being sweet, kind and helpful. His distrust of authority figures and rashness in the face of an injustice came out more strongly in the drastic situation Northside fell into. Arsenal *Superstaff *Superzord Appearance Jack is 5'11" and muscular. He has unkempt light brown hair and light brown eyes that look green in the right lighting. He also has numerous scars: a burn on his right hand always covered with one green glove, a long gash across his back, and a bullet hole in his right arm.